


living nightmares

by genderbendqueen



Series: female Toni Stark [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Thor, Rule 63, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: The avengers have a movie night and things dont go as planned





	living nightmares

It was friday night movie night at the tower everyone was in the common room,Toni was curled up on the loveseat with her feet in steve’s lap arguing with Clint about what movie to watch. Natasha was gracefully lounging in an arm chair with Bruce sitting on the floor in front of it using it as a backrest, Thor and Clint had snagged the couch closer to the junk food filled coffee table.

Finally Nat had ended the squabbling by stealing the remote and playing “The expendables”. 

“Oh eye candy” Giggled the engineer, as the first bit of the movie played showing Stallone and Jason statham. 

“What am I?” asked Steve batting his lashes “Chopped liver?”

“Nah” grinned Natasha sharing a smirk with Toni. “You’re better eye candy”

….  
The five mercenaries were lounging around a garage debating and arguing when one of them started an argument about an ear injury.

“It aint easy being green” laughing Clint and threw some popcorn at Bruce “What about you big man is it easy being green?” The scientist just threw popcorn back and flipped the archer off causing Steve to protest.

….

“Oh come on” Groaned the blonde archer as winter embed a knife in some soldier's throat, who was still screaming. “You wouldn’t be able to scream with a knife wedged in your throat”  
….

As the movie continued so did the off handed comments and teasing. One particular scene where Jason Statham was beating up his Ex girlfriend’s abusive boyfriend had Steve teasing the red head assassin.”I bet you could do a better job in heels.”

“Damn straight” She smirked “I’d look better doing it too.” 

About an hour into the film had Toni leaving to go get some more drinks, no one really thought about it what was going on in the movie until they heard the unmistakable sound of breaking glass. They all jumped to see the engineer staring wide eyed at the screen where the young latino lady was being waterboarded. 

“Shit” swore the super solider as the brunette fell to the floor clutching her arc reactor in a white knuckled grip, Hyperventilating. “Turn it off!” he ordered

The blond captain raced to find the remote, while Natasha and Clint ran to grab a broom, Bruce hurried down to the medical bay to get a sedative as a precaution. 

Thor slowly made his way over to the genius careful not to scare her or to step in any of the glass. “Toni there is nothing to be afraid of, You are here with us.” Thors normally booming voice was soft as he crouched down. Putting a hand lightly on her shoulder rubbing soothing circles into it “You are in New York and it is the fourth of August. 

The blond demi-god continued talking saying nothing in particular until the haziness left blue eyes, before instructing “Now breath with me. In,” he took a deep breath holding it before letting it go. “And out.”

Toni shook her head “I-I can't” she gasped. 

“Yes you can. You are not drowning.” The blond asserted gripping her shoulder a bit tighter, grounding her. “In and Out.”

It took a few minutes before Toni was some what able to calm down. “Are you injured?” he asked draping the blanket steve handed him around her shaking shoulders.

Mumbling a small “no” Toni leaned into the god of thunder exhausted.

“Do you think you can stand” The veteran asked from where he was standing concern lighting his features. 

The former CEO shook her head, Thor nodded picking her up and away from the glass - Letting the former assassins clean it up- and placing her on the couch letting Bruce do his job as house Doctor. 

Soon enough everything was cleaned up and checked over Bruce had given Toni something to help with the remaining anxiety which had her almost falling asleep. Not taking his eyes off female he spoke to the two hovering blondes. “She’s going to be okay. The medication I gave her will knock her out for a few hours but someone should probably stay with her Tonight.” 

“Than we shall have a sleepover.” Announced Thor “ I vote we watch one of those animated movies the hawk of eye loves to watch.” 

Seemingly in agreement the avengers minus Thor and Toni grabbed pillows and blankets from their respective floors -Clint grabbing Thor stuff from his floor while Natasha did the same for Toni- before bedding down to watch more light hearted movies. 

Bring wedged between two human heater's -Both Thor and Steve- had Toni out before the introduction for the first movie.


End file.
